


Privacy

by books4belle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know the best thing about living in Cabin 3?” Percy slid his cheek along hers and brought his mouth close to her ear so he could whisper the answer: “Privacy.”</p><p>Percabeth fluff!</p><p>Set between Last Olympian and The Lost Hero.<br/>Tiny spoiler for The Lost Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

“Where in the world…” Annabeth swore that she had left her quiver on her armor rack, right under her bow like usual. So where was it?

She looked up and saw the other Athena campers gathered at the door to cabin 6.

“Go on down to the archery field,” she huffed. “I’ll meet you all there in a minute.” Annabeth’s half-siblings skittered fearfully out the door. There had been more irritation in her voice than she had meant there to be. 

It’s not that Annabeth meant to be intimidating. She was just, as her boyfriend Percy had often remarked, *intense.*

And at the moment, that intensity was focused on the search for her lost quiver. She was about to give up when she noticed a strange shape poking out from beneath the foot of her bed.

Finally! But why would it be there? Annabeth was not the type to be careless with her weapons. Well, it didn’t much matter now. She grabbed the sheath of arrows, slung it across her back and bounded out the door of the cabin, her long strides carrying her down the avenue between the cabins, headed towards the big house.

She had just passed cabin twelve when something darted out from the space between the Dionysis and Iris cabins and grabbed her. Annabeth wheeled, ready to face whatever adversary, and found herself staring into a pair of deep green eyes.

“Annabeth! It’s just me! Watch where you’re pointing that thing!”

She glanced down and realized that she had grabbed an arrow from her quiver and was brandishing it at her ‘foe’. “Percy, what are you doing here? I’m trying to get to archery practice.”

Annabeth’s incredibly handsome boyfriend was now casually leaning back against the side of the Iris cabin, looking down at her with a mischievous smile.

“Why would you need to go to archery practice?” Percy plucked the arrow from her hands and toyed with it as he spoke. “You’re amazing with a bow, and you almost gutted me with a single arrow just now. Don’t you think you could skip just one day?”

Annabeth snatched the arrow from Percy’s hands and slipped it back into her quiver. “But the other Athena kids are waiting for me to lead the practice…” 

“Why would they do that when Will is there?” Percy stepped forward just long enough to catch Annabeth around the waist and pull her back with him so that she leaned against him as he leaned back again against cabin 14. It was distracting, being this close to him. Which, she suspected, was part of whatever Percy was up to.

She tried to make her expression disapproving. “And why would the senior counselor for Apollo be waiting at the archery field for the Athena cabin?”

“Because he thinks you’re in trouble with Chiron because of your secret cell phone.”

Annabeth pushed away from Percy, though he kept his fingers laced through the belt loops of her jean shorts. “Chiron knows I have that phone just for emergencies…”

“Chiron knows that, and I know that, and you know that.” Percy pulled her gently back into his arms and placed a soft kiss along her hairline, just above her ear. The touch of his lips, even so casually, still gave her shivers. “ But Will doesn’t.”

Annabeth eyed Percy skeptically. “Okay, Seaweed Brain. What’s this all about?”

“Well, it’s just… since our picnic,” (which was totally hijacked by a quest from her least favorite messenger god) “we haven’t really had much time together, just the two of us.” Percy leaned down and touched his forehead to hers, bringing their lips within a whisper of each others.

Annabeth’s suspicion melted away, replaced by a sweeter, more fluttery tension that danced in her stomach. A smile that she guessed was as mischievous as Percy’s spread across her lips, and she brought her arms up to rest behind his neck. “Well, then. What did you have in mind?”

“Do you know the best thing about living in Cabin 3?” Percy slid his cheek along hers and brought his mouth close to her ear so he could whisper the answer: “Privacy.”

All the delicious promise in that one word, along with the feeling of Percy’s warm breath against her ear sent tingles along her spine and down into much more private places in her body. Annabeth placed a nuzzling kiss against Percy’s neck. “Just one problem though.”

“Hmm?”

“There’s an awful lot of people between us and that privacy.”

Percy glanced out at the avenue between the cabins. Campers milled about on their way to and from activities. In particular, Drew and most of the other Aphrodite kids seemed to be having a hair braiding party on the grass just outside their cabin. There was no way that Annabeth could just waltz into Cabin 3 without attracting a lot of notice.

Percy shrugged, “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a familiar looking cap.

“Percy! What are you doing with my Yankees cap! Were you in my cabin? Wait! You were the one who moved my quiver!”

He laughed and dodged her fists as she tried to pummel him. “How else could I be sure you’d be the last one out of the cabin.” He settled the Yankees cap on her head and gestured for her to follow him. “Come on. I’ll open the door and you go in first.” She could tell that he wanted to hold her hand or squeeze her shoulder, but with her cap on, he wasn’t exactly sure where she was anymore.

“Right behind you,” she whispered in his ear as she playfully patted his backside. Percy grinned and they set off across the avenue. When they got to cabin three, Percy opened the door, then walked around it, like he was looking at a squeaky hinge. ‘Pretty clever,’ Annabeth thought.

Annabeth walked into Cabin 3 and breathed in the scent of saltwater. Percy’s bed was against one wall, and his bunk was reasonably clean, with the exception of a few stray articles of clothing laying on the floor. After dropping her weapons onto an unused bunk, Annabeth stooped and picked up an orange camp t-shirt covered in soot stains and glitter from the morning arts and crafts. She held it behind her back, though that wasn’t really necessary since she was still wearing her Yankees cap. 

Percy came back around the door and into the cabin, closing the door behind him. “Coast is clear.” When he didn’t see Annabeth, he turned back toward the door, puzzled. “Annabeth? Did you make it in here okay?” He turned again, and walked further into the room. “Annabeth?”

She tossed the orange t-shirt at him and it became visible again just before it hit him right in the face. “Gosh, Percy! Didn’t your mother teach you to tidy up before you have company over?”

He grinned and scanned the room to see if he could determine where her voice was coming from. “She did her best, but I’m a hopeless case.”

“No surprise with your seaweed brain!” On the familiar nickname, Annabeth plowed in to Percy, knocking him off balance and sending him tumbling across the room and on to his bed. Annabeth had barely a moment to register her triumph before tripping over the shoes that Percy had just taken off. She skidded and landed in a heap just inches from where Percy’s sock feet hung off the bunk. 

“Gee, Annabeth. If you wanted me in bed you could have just…” Percy quipped, but the joke died on his lips as Annabeth materialized on the floor in front of him, the Yankees cap knocked off her head from her fall. 

From the look on Percy’s face, he was coming to the same realization that she was. They were alone. Just the two of them. In Percy’s bedroom.

And the only place to sit was Percy’s bed.

Percy and Annabeth had faced a lot of monsters, and had each other’s back in battle more times than she could count, but Annabeth didn’t think she’d ever seen Percy this rattled before. It was almost like he’d forgotten how to form complete sentences. “Annabeth, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… I mean, I don’t want you to think… I just didn’t really think… I mean…”

Annabeth sat beside Percy on the bed, then leaned in and kissed him gently. “Percy, what’s the matter? Talk to me.”

Percy blew out a deep breath. “ I don’t want you to to think I’m a jerk.”

Annabeth smiled. “You’re a jerk because you want to spend time with me?”

“No, I mean, I don’t want you to think that I…”

“Percy, I’ve wanted to be alone with you, too.”

The look in Percy’s eyes was a mix of embarrassment and profound relief. “Really?”

As answer, she leaned in and kissed him again, this time with more intensity. She could feel the tension in Percy’s body flow away as he relaxed into the kiss. Annabeth opened her lips and felt Percy’s tongue exploring her mouth tentatively. 

Gods, he was a good kisser! Not that she had a ton of experience, but there’d been one too many games of spin the bottle where she’d ended up with some Apollo boy trying to see just how far one person can put their tongue down another person’s throat. 

Percy’s kisses… they were soft and gentle, warm and passionate all at the same time. It didn’t seem like he was trying to swallow her whole. Instead, he tasted. Savored.

As they kissed, she tangled her fingers in his dark curly hair, pulling him closer to her. He cupped her face in his hand, then slid his hand down to brush along her neck and jawline. 

He broke the kiss, laying a few more quick pecks on her lips before turning his attention to her neck. Annabeth made a satisfied, purring sound in the back of her throat as Percy kissed and nibbled along her jaw and down to the collar of her t-shirt. It felt like he’d planted a line of explosives that sent shockwaves through every nerve ending.

Seeing as Percy’s lips were out of reach, Annabeth turned her attention to his ear. She had made him shudder a few times before just running a finger around the top and side. She followed the same path, this time with the tip of her nose. Percy’s hands on her shoulder and waist clenched and he hissed out a breath. His reaction emboldened her, and she whispered breathily in his ear, “Do you like that?” Then, on instinct, she nibbled gently on his earlobe. 

“Gods, Annabeth,” Percy groaned and crushed her mouth with a kiss. This was not like the gentle and passionate kisses from before. There was a roughness and sloppiness to the kiss that was oddly thrilling. Like there was so much feeling that it could no longer be contained.

Annabeth clung to Percy, clutching her fingers in his hair and along his back, pulling his t-shirt out of his waistband in the process. Experimentally, she trailed her fingers along the line of exposed skin just above his waist. Percy sighed contentedly against her mouth and responded by running his own fingertips along the skin just under her collar at the back of her neck. 

Annabeth felt like she was drowning in sensations. The electric feel of Percy’s lips on hers, the warmth of his back beneath her hands, the cool tingly sensation of his fingers along her skin. Every touch, every kiss seemed different and more amazing than the one before. She trailed her fingers up and down the bare skin under Percy’s shirt. She shuddered as he cautiously sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. She even tried a trick she’d learned from the girls in Aphrodite cabin, pulling down the collar of Percy’s t-shirt and leaving a small love bite just below his collarbone. Percy made a small yelp, but Annabeth was proud of her handiwork.

At one point, Percy wanted to take out the elastic in her hair so that he could run his fingers through it. She moved to help him, and got her hand temporarily tangled in his shirt. She extracted it with a few giggles, causing Percy to comment that the shirt seemed to just be in the way. “I could just take it off,” he suggested casually. 

“If you want,” Annabeth replied, trying to maintain his casual tone.

Percy reached behind his neck and pulled the t-shirt over his head in a fluid motion. Annabeth had known Percy for years, and she had certainly seen him without a shirt before. But, oh, this was very different. For one thing, they had barely been 12 when they had first met. But Percy was all grown up now, and the years of training they had both done to survive the last five years suited him… very well indeed.

It was one thing to see her friend Percy take off his shirt because it’s hot or he’s wounded or for some other mundane reason. It was another thing altogether to see her boyfriend Percy take off his shirt, essentially giving her permission to run her hands across the planes of his chest and feel the wisps of dark hair that had begun to grow there. To press herself against the bare skin of his chest and imagine…Annabeth blushed. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Chase. 

But it was no use. The removal of that barrier only made Annabeth crave more. More kisses, more touching. At one point, as they kissed, they moved up onto their knees on the bed and pressed their chests together. Percy nearly clawed at the material of her t-shirt. As they broke away from each other, panting lightly, Percy buried his face in her shoulder and mumbled something. “What did you say?” she asked, leaning away from him slightly so she could hear him better. 

“Annabeth. I, uh.. cayetakshirtoff.”

It’s amazing sometimes what the heart understands even when the mind doesn’t have a chance.  
Annabeth wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek just in front of his ear. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

Annabeth would have sworn she felt Percy’s hands shaking slightly as he reached for the waistband of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head.

He turned away to set the shirt on the trunk at the foot of his bed, then turned back to her.

He looked at her eyes first. Why? Annabeth wasn’t sure. Maybe to be sure that she was really okay with this, or to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing. But in that moment, Annabeth had no doubts. Here was a man she could always trust. She already knew that, but he kept proving it to her again and again.

When he found what he was looking for in her face, his gaze lowered to her newly exposed skin. Not having known about this encounter ahead of time, her bra was embarrassingly practical. White cotton with a hint of satin trim and a tiny white bow between her breasts. Not that she really had much in the way of daring lingerie. Fighting monsters didn’t exactly lend itself to thongs and thigh-highs. 

But Percy didn’t seem to mind. He pulled her into his arms, laying his cheek on the exposed skin above her bra, like he was hoping to hear her heart beat. As he ran his hands along the bare skin of her back, he lifted his lips back to the sensitive spot where the jaw meets the neck. He kissed along her collarbone, and using one hand to slide her bra strap down, kissed all the way out to her shoulder. Then he slid the strap back into place and lavished the same attention on her other collarbone. He paused meaningfully just above the spot where he could create a mark on her to match his own, and smiled mischievously up at her, but he spared her for the moment.

Annabeth could hardly bear the amazing gentleness Percy was lavishing on her. She captured his mouth in a hot, passionate kiss. They clung to each other and felt the warmth of their bare stomachs and torsos pressed together. As they pulled away, Percy brought his hand up to Annabeth’s face. He locked eyes with her and began to slide that hand down her neck and shoulder and along her bra strap. Appreciating the sensations, Annabeth fluttered her eyes closed and was surprised when Percy stopped. 

She opened her eyes again and saw his intense green gaze locked on hers. She realized then that watching her eyes was giving him a kind of permission he felt he needed to have in order to proceed. So she nodded to him almost imperceptibly and he continued. His hand traced down, along the strap, following the satin trim over the swell of her breast until it came to the bow in the center. Annabeth kept her eyes on Percy’s as she found his hand with hers, guiding him to flatten his palm against her breast as he slid his fingertips back along the trim. All the time, she stared into Percy’s beautiful green eyes. That was, until he brushed her nipple through the soft cotton fabric and her head rolled back in pleasure.

“Are you alright?” Percy asked with concern.

“Gods, Percy, that is amazing. You are amazing.”

He cupped her breast experimentally and rubbed his thumb gently over the hardening nipple. She smothered her moan against his lips. She moved her hand out of the way and set it on Percy’s chest, subconsciously mirroring his position. She allowed herself to simply steep in the sensations. No clumsy spin-the-bottle kisses or fumbling “minutes in heaven” could have prepared her for the feeling of molten warmth now spreading through her. She was just about to pull away so she could try to catch her breath when Percy suddenly squirmed away from her hand. 

“That tickles.”

“What tickles?”

“When you touched my nipple. It tickled.”

“Really?” teased Annabeth. Intrigued, she reached toward the other nipple, but Percy caught her hand. She feinted to the left, then reached in under his defending arm and grazed his nipple with the back of her hand.

“That’s it!” Percy declared and lunged at her playfully. They had had plenty of tickle fights in the past. Generally, Percy’s sheer mass and upper body strength gave him a clear advantage, but Annabeth was quicker and much better at distracting Percy. Percy grabbed for her hands, trying to pin them down. Annabeth managed to get one or two more tickles in before he wrangled both of her hands behind her back. 

Percy had barely a moment to celebrate his ‘victory’ when Annabeth deployed her strategy. Using the foot that was still touching the floor for momentum, she shifted her weight hard, rolling just slightly to the right and backward, forcing Percy to either let go of her hands or land face first on the bed. 

He caught himself just before he slammed into her, one hand on each side of her head, his chest hovering above her. Usually, Annabeth would have used this moment to roll away and make her hasty exit, or to continue her tickle onslaught by attacking his vulnerable ribs, but given her current state of undress and arousal, suddenly she rather liked the idea of Percy looming over her, his weight pressing her into the blue silk of his sheets. 

She lifted her lips towards his just as he lowered his head to meet hers. Percy continued to hold his full weight off her with one arm, but his other hand moved to her waist then slid, tortuously slow, up her ribcage and over the swell of her breast, using his thumb to trace a circle around her now achingly hard nipples. The bolt of pleasure shot straight from her breast down into her most intimate parts and she involuntarily thrust her hips forward to brush against the front of his shorts. 

...where a hard bulge was starting to become more apparent. Percy shuddered above her and brought his lips down to her ear. 

“What are you trying to do to me?” He dragged his mouth down the side of her neck, kissing and licking down the edge of her bra, until he placed his lips just above the satin bow just between her breasts. 

Annabeth pulled Percy’s lips back on to hers, lips bruising and teeth scraping. She arched her back slightly, trying to get her free hand under her back so she could loosen the clasp of her bra. She wanted Percy’s mouth on her her breast. She wanted him to suck her nipple into his mouth the way he had earlier with her bottom lip. She wanted to run her hands all over him. To touch every inch of him. 

Just as she was reaching for the row of metal hooks, she thought she heard something in the distance.

“Percy,” she panted, “what is that noise?”

He stilled, listening, then looked at her incredulously.

“Dinner.”

Annabeth shook her head a little, trying to clear a bit of the hormonal haze. “Wha-- Dinner? Are you sure?”

Percy shifted slightly so he could read the clock on his bedside table. “Yeah… I can’t believe it either.” He smiled at her with an expression that seemed half embarrassed and half dumbfounded. “Time flies, I guess…”

Annabeth had still barely moved, not wanting to break the spell. It seemed so unfair for the world outside to intrude on this moment. She stared up into Percy’s beautiful green eyes and sighed. “Well, I guess we’d better…”

“Yeah,” Percy said, sitting up awkwardly. As Annabeth pushed herself back up, Percy handed her back her shirt, then leaned over the end of his bed to grab his own shirt from the floor. 

Annabeth pulled the t-shirt over her head, grateful that Percy wasn’t watching. Somehow, redressing seemed even more intimate than undressing. Annabeth pulled the elastic off her wrist and busied herself with replacing her ponytail, trying to give Percy a little privacy.

Percy stood up abruptly, snatching Annabeth’s Yankees cap from where it had fallen on the floor. She rose and accepted it from him when he offered it. Neither of them seemed to have any idea what to say. 

‘When in doubt, make a plan,’ thought Annabeth. “Okay, so I guess we’ll leave the same way. You open the door, and I’ll be right behind you.” She walked over and gathered the bow and quiver from the empty bunk. I want to drop my weapons back off in the cabin, so I guess I’ll see you at the Mess Hall.”

“Right, makes sense. And we’ll meet at the firepit later?”

“Absolutely.” Annabeth reached for Percy’s hand as she set the Yankees cap on her head. “See you there, Seaweed Brain.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then released his hand and stepped back so he could lead the way out the door. 

Once in her cabin, Annabeth took a few deep breaths to settle herself. Her heart was racing like she was at the top of the climbing wall, and she still couldn’t think straight. The feeling was good and terrifying, all at once. She tucked her Yankees cap back in her trunk and her bow and quiver on her armor rack (back where they belonged). She took one more steadying breath, then headed to the mess hall.

Annabeth avoided looking over at Percy during dinner, for fear she would blush and give them away. She thanked Will Solace for covering for her, and explained Chiron’s rules about the cell phone. Not lying, technically, just not really saying when exactly Chiron had given her those rules. 

In that night’s hand-to-hand fighting competition, Clarisse managed to get under Annabeth’s guard more quickly than usual, which irritated her, but she had a good showing against Sherman from Ares Cabin, and fought Malcolm to a draw, so the night wasn’t a total loss.

At the campfire, Percy and Annabeth chose a spot toward the back and a bit removed from the group. For the most part, the other campers gave them their space, though a few of the Aphrodite campers kept turning around and pointing. Annabeth leaned her head against Percy’s shoulder and laced her fingers in his. It was moments like this when everything seemed to be going her way. When being a demigod didn’t seem so bad for a while. 

As the Apollo kids wrapped up the sing-along, Percy and Annabeth walked back to the cabins holding hands. 

“Hey, Percy?”

“Yeah?”

“So, I was thinking… We probably shouldn’t miss archery again any time soon, but maybe sometime later this week, we could get ‘lost’ on our way back from a hike.”

Percy’s smile seemed genuinely surprised. “Like you could get lost at Camp Half-Blood, Miss I’ve-been-here-since-I-was-seven.” 

Annabeth smirked and booped Percy’s nose with a finger. “Chiron knows that, and I know that and you know that…”

“And everyone knows that, Wise-Girl. But I like the way you’re thinking. I’m sure we could come up with something.” He threw an around her shoulder and hugged her to his side as they walked the last few steps to Cabin 6. “Maybe for tomorrow?” Percy raised his eyebrows hopefully.

“Slow down there, tiger!” Annabeth laughed at Percy’s fake pout. “We’ll see.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close for the briefest of moments. “We’ll see,” she whispered into his chest.

She lifted her face to his for a brief, almost chaste kiss, which was all she would allow them in public. Even that was enough to send the campers gathered around the doorway of Cabin 10 into fits. 

“Good night, Seaweed Brain. ‘Love you”

“I love you, too. See you tomorrow.”

Annabeth watched as Percy walked away to his cabin, ignoring the incessant giggling from Aphrodite cabin. Luckily, most of the campers in Cabin 6 were over it by now, seeing as Annabeth and Percy had been playing out this scene every night for a while now. Annabeth crawled into bed and took a bit longer to fall asleep than usual as her mind replayed the day’s events. Finally, she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips.

When she woke in the morning, Cabin 3 was empty. Percy was missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://goodforharpies.tumblr.com)


End file.
